In the related art, a known cable bushing of this type is equipped with a tubular cable lead tube projecting out from a housing, a seal member inserted into the cable lead tube with a cable in an inserted state, and a bush that covers the opening of the cable lead tube in a state where the seal member is inserted into the cable lead tube, in which an engaging hole is formed on the cable lead tube, while in addition, an engaging projection that engages with the engaging hole is formed on the outer circumferential surface of the bush (see PTL 1, pg. 8 line 6 to pg. 9 line 3, and FIG. 1, cited below).